The 13th Generation
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Young Justice League meet the 13th generation of the Vongola Mafia. Superboy was enjoying his evening when he hears a comotion and goes to check it out much to his surpise he see a girl with orange flames coming from her hands and head. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

The 13th Generation (ver.2): Chapter 1:

She had come to this abandon warehouse to see if she could negotiate with the people that were holding a young girl hostage. She wore her normal grey hooded jacket with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it. She also wore baggy blue jeans with her black tennis shoes. Her long black hair was hidden underneath her hood and she wore her black gloves that bore the number XIII (13) in red.

"So you are the person known as Vongola. I must say I was expecting someone much older." A male voice said as he emerged from the shadows.

She didn't say anything, but glared at the man with her light brown eyes. The man chuckled before pointing behind him where she could see a young girl that was no older than 5 years old chained up by her hands; hanging over what appeared to be water with what appeared to be shark or some type of fish in it.

"Well since you are here why don't we see who wins in this fight this time." The man said with a smirk before signaling to his comrades to attack her.

She sighed as the men grabbed her arms and tried to punch her, but she closed her eyes and opened them again. Only this time an orange yellowish flame appeared on her forehead and her gloves went from black to black with silver on the finger pieces of the glove. In the center where the XIII (13) was there is a blue gemlike with the XIII was now made into sliver with the word Vongola underneath the XIII.

Inside the blue gemlike there was the symbol for her nick name Vongola. She then quickly threw one of the men from her right arm and then punched the man that was holding on to her left arm which sent him flying into the wall behind him. She then looked at the young girl before she placed her gloves onto her forehead letting them become engulfed in the flame before removing them from her forehead.

She then quickly transported using her flames and managed to get the young girl free of the chains. As she held the young girl in her left arm and used her right to keep them afloat with her flame. However, as soon as she landed the man that had kidnapped the young girl charged at her with a lead pipe, but before he could bring the pipe down onto her the doors of the warehouse were ripped off their hinges.

This caused the man and herself to turn to where the doors once where. Her eyes widened slightly at the fact that a young man now stood there where the doors once were. From what she could tell he had black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen, but she knew it was not the time to get a better look especially since she had to hurry and get the young girl to Mary.

She quickly turned back to the man before her and delivered him a punch to the face that caused him to be knocked out. Just as she turned to fly out the window that was now in front of her; she heard the male behind her yell out," Hey!."

Before she could do anything the man landed in front of her which confused her. As she stared at the young man in front of her she noticed that he was wearing a black t-shirt with a large red S in the front of it and he wore blue jeans with black boots.

"Where are you going with that little girl?" He demanded glaring at her.

She sighed before willing her flames from her hands and forehead before looking back at him. She then signaled him to follow her as she then turned back toward the broken down doors. She continued to walk toward Mary's house from time to time looking at the young man that was walking next to her. As she arrived at her home she walked up to the door and knocked on them. The door opened to reveal a old woman with grey hair that was pulled up into a bun and had green eyes.

Mary wore a blue long sleeved sun dress with a pink over coat and pink slippers.

"Oh my, Anna, quickly come inside and set her down on the bed in my room." Mary exclaimed. As Anna was doing what she was told Mary turned to the young man and signaled him inside as well before closing the door behind him and rushing toward the room where Anna had sat the young girl on the bed.

As Mary examined her she turned to Anna and asked," Was she like this when you found her?"

Anna nodded to Mary, "Well she has only a few bruises, but nothing serious thankfully. I'll call her parents now, but before I do that may I ask your name young man?"

Anna had forgotten that the young man was in the house with them. So she turned to him and looked at him waiting for his answer.

He seemed hesitant, but replied," Super boy."

"My, my so you are one of the Young Justice members I heard so much about." Mary said laughing slightly.

"How do you know…" Before he could finish his sentence Mary had raised her hand before replying,

"Child, you should know that this young woman standing next to you is a member of underground fighting and I am the one that has to patch her up after every round. So I hear the thing they say about this Justice League and their side kicks and I can tell that you are wondering why my dear, Anna was there with this small child. You see I know this young child's parents and they are poor so they asked me to ask Anna here to find her. Anna got a lead and went for it thus is the reason why the young girl is here."

Super boy looked at Anna before looking back at Mary and asked," Alright, but why didn't they just go to the police?"

"Young man, they are poor and the police here don't care for the poor. Anna here helps them when she can and the only reason she is able to do that is because of her Hyper Intuition. I can only guess that you have seen, Anna in her fighting mode, and let me explain that while I'm at it. Those flames you saw are her powers I guess you can say and she is able to activate them because of her bloodline. I won't explain anymore than what I have already told you." Mary explains.

Super boy looked at her before nodding his head understanding the reasons, but her then turned to Anna who was quiet throughout most of the conversation.

"She can't talk, read or write that is why she uses hand gestures. I thank you for accompanying her home Super boy." Mary stated causing him to look back at her.

"Anna, why don't you show Super boy out, I am sure his friends are worried about where he has been."

Anna looked at Mary before nodding walking over to him and gestured him to follow her. As they headed to the door Mary called out," You are welcome here anytime Super boy."

Super boy nodded before turning to Anna who was standing by the door waiting for him. As he began to leave he turned to Anna and asked," Think I can come fight you?"

Anna's eyes widened slightly before smirking a smirk that said anytime you want to. This caused Super boy smirk back before quickly running and jumping away so he could meet up with his teammates.

*I think I'm going to enjoy tomorrow night.* Super boy thought to himself with the smirk sill on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The 13th Generation: Chapter 2:

(This is dedicated to Inaysara Dark. Thank you for reviewing my fanfic this chapter is for you and to all those who favorite it and put it on their story alert. Thank you)

(Next Night)

Super boy was on his way back to Mary's house after the team reported their mission a success though it was a stressful mission thanks to the newest addition to the team. **Artemis **was pretty much a straight forward with her thoughts and that had made him extremely uncomfortable so he figured that he could let some of that stress out tonight when he fights Anna.

As soon as Super boy landed in front of Mary's door he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Mary standing there with a smile on her face.

"Ah. So you are to be her opponent I was wondering why she was so worked up today. Please come in and I'll show you where she is." Mary said before standing to the side and letting Super boy in.

Once Super boy entered the home she closed the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen before she turned to him and asked," Have you had anything to eat yet?"

Super boy replied," No I haven't had anything yet."

"Would you like to stay for dinner after your bout with Anna?" she asked him.

"Yeah that would be great." Super boy replied.

"I am glad I am sure Anna will be happy to have someone her age here. By the way I was wondering if you would like to make a bet with me." Mary said with a mischievous grin.

"What kind of bet?" Super boy asked suspiciously.

"If you can keep up with Anna in your fight for three hours then I'll give you a gift." Mary said with the smile still on her face.

Super boy smirked before nodding his head on agreement this caused Mary to laugh lightly before signaling him to follow her into the back where he could see Anna standing there before turning her head to see him walking outside. This caused her eyes to light up in anticipation for the upcoming fight.

"My, my Anna I have never seen you so fired up. Well now shall we begin, but please don't destroy by backyard too much. Now I will start this battle off before going and preparing dinner, which by the way my dear, Super boy has agreed to stay for. When your three hours are up the one still standing is the winner." Mary said with a small smile.

Anna smiled at Super boy before signaling him to come over so they could start. As soon as they were standing across from each other Super boy raised his fist up, ready to begin. Anna closed her eyes and allowed her dying will flames to appear before putting up her fists as well.

Mary stood to the side of the two teens before raising her right hand and yelled out," Fight!"

Super boy was the first to move; he ran at her with his right fist raised his raised his right fist and tried to punch her, but she quickly moved to the left avoiding his punch. She then quickly grabbed his wrist before turning her back to him and threw him. Super boy landed on his back, but quickly got back up and charged at her again this time punching her with a left, right combo. Anna managed to dodge the punches and quickly used to her right leg and tried to high kick him.

But Super boy quickly blocked the attack with his left arm before grabbing her leg and throwing her across the yard. While Anna was in mid air she quickly shifted herself so she would land on her feet and as soon as her feet touched the ground she instantly launched herself back at Super boy. Their fight continued on in this fashion for the next three hours.

When Mary emerged from the house to see who won and to announce that dinner was done she was surprised that they were both standing with smirks on both of their faces though Anna had some small cuts though Super boy had not one scratch on him Mary could tell that he was losing stamina quickly.

"My, my so it came out to a draw huh? Well that's fine, Super boy it seems you have won our bet. Come both of you sit down and eat while the food is hot while I go and get your gift Super boy." Mary said with a small smile.

Anna tilted her head to the side slightly and held a confused look on her face. Super boy couldn't help, but chuckle at the face she made. Anna looked at Super boy before willing her flames away and heading inside with Super boy behind her. As they entered the kitchen it smelled of enchiladas, Spanish rice and refried beans. Which made the house smell good, Super boy and Anna sat down next to each other and began to get their food when Mary came back into the room.

"This is good." Super boy said.

Mary smiled before replying," I'm glad you like it, here is what I wanted to give you this."

Mary then presented Super boy with a ring that had shield on it and in the center of it held a tornado symbol.

"What is this?" Super boy asked her.

"It is the storm ring, this ring can give you more power to the power you have, but I warn you now this ring I give to you it is because I can see your heart is pure. And I give you the Storm box with the ring." Mary said as she handed the ring and box to Super boy.

"What does the box do and why are these called storm for?" Super boy asked Mary.

"You remind me of a young man I once knew. He used the items that you are now carrying are considered to be a violent gale for wreaking devastation upon his enemies… but that is what I see in you. I will instruct you on what to do with the ring and the box after you finish dinner." Mary explained with a smile as she watched Super boy place the ring on his left hand on the middle finger.

Anna then looked at Mary before she began to use the sign language that Mary taught her and asked," _Are you sure that it is wise to give him that it has only been two days since we met him."_

Mary nodded her head before grabbing her food and sat down.

"What did Anna just do now?" Super boy asked confused.

"She was using sign language, though I can tell what she is trying say or ask by the way she looks at me. It's another way she talks. After I finish explaining how your ring and box work would you like me to teach you sign language? I'm sure Anna would love to talk to someone her own age." Mary said while chuckling at the look Anna gave her.

"Yeah I'd like that." Super boy replied before he began to continue to eat. He was excited about what he was going to learn about learning about the ring and box Mary gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

The 13th Generation: Chapter 3:

(I would like to thank E.J Dulore and to Inaysara Dark and xazavier009 for the lovely reviews. And thank you all for favorite and story alerts for my stories; this is for you guys!)

After they all had finished eating and Anna cleared off the table and began to do the dishes while Mary and Superboy sat at the table. Mary then turned to Superboy and said," Well now that dinner is done I shall explain to you what enables you to summon your dying will flame. Tell me what drives you?"

"What drives me?" Superboy asked with confusion, causing Mary to chuckle lightly.

"Why do you fight is there something you wish to protect?" Mary asked before getting up to go see if Anna needed any help giving Superboy some time to think about it.

As Superboy thought about it images of his friends and of Anna and Mary popped into his head. When Mary returned to the dining room she noticed a new determination on Superboy's eyes.

Superboy then tuned to Mary and said," I want to protect my friends."

Mary smiled before replying, "Good answer. Now place the Storm Ring on your middle finger of your right hand and then try to channel that determination into your ring."

Superboy nodded unsurely before placing the ring on his right hand and began to focus his determination into the ring. The ring then began emanate a red flame causing Superboy to jump slightly, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well done you are a quick learner, now try and channel that Dying Will into your Storm box." Mary instructed.

Superboy looked at her before nodding and placed the now flaming Storm Ring into the box that he now held in his left hand. When he did the box opened and turned into the same red flame as when the ring was in flames. The flames the surrounded his left hand and in its wake left what appeared to a type of gun, but it was strapped to Superboy's left arm not only that it had skulls in the front and back of it as well as around it.

"That is what's called the Flame Arrow. It's a cannon strapped to your left arm with a skull's face and a barrel aimed out of the skull's mouth. Another skull is on the rear end of the cannon, where ammo is inserted, which can be real bullets or even Dynamite. The cannon's main Attack is a burst of pure Storm Flames, but can also utilize special missiles when mixed with other types of Flames. It's most powerful attack is Flame Thunder, which is a mix of storm and lightning flames in a strong burst. The cannon can issue instruction in Italian by spelling words in Dying Will Flames. If no bullets or ammo is loaded, the cannon releases a burst of air that extinguishes Dying Will Flames and was Gokudera's main weapon, but there is more to this. Look at the table." Mary said after finishing her explanation of the Flame Arrow.

Superboy looked down at the table and noticed more red boxes he then turned to Mary and asked," Where did these come from?"

Mary laughed and replied," I placed them there when you staring at the Flaming Arrow. Now I shall explain the Sistema or system C.A.I."

"What language is that? And what does C.A.I mean?" Superboy asked looking at Mary who took a seat right across from him.

"Sistema is Italian for system and C.A.I stands for Instantaneous Armament Change System." Mary replied laughing at Superboy's look of utter disbelief.

"Long names no?" Mary said with a teasing tone.

"You got that right…" Superboy replied shaking his head.

"Right, but before I do that why don't you open the boxes…" Mary said with a sly grin that had Superboy narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Superboy then grabbed one of the boxes and opened it revealing what appeared to ammunition for the Flame Arrow or so he assumed. He had opened all the boxes except for the last one as he grabbed the last box and opened it. The box then shot out something out at him causing him to lean to the right, but he did so fast that he fell out of his chair. This caused Anna who had just finished cleaning the kitchen to rush in. She noticed that Mary was busting a gut laughing while Superboy glared at her. Superboy then looked to his right to see what appeared to be a small cat.

The cat glared at Superboy who instantly glared back after about a minute of glaring at each other the cat's eyes softened and walked over to Superboy. The cat rubbed against Superboy's leg causing him to smile and began to pet him.

"Well now there's a first." Mary stated as she watched Superboy sit up and place the cat in his lap.

"Why's that?" Superboy asked.

"That there is Uri a Leopard Cub with very little physical power and normally doesn't listen to Gokudera. When treated with the Sun Flames' activation properties, Uri grows into a gigantic Leopard with flaming wheels on its shoulders and Uri is a part of the Sistema C.A.I. Uri is a Box Weapon that eats food and Flames, unlike most Box Weapons that don't eat food." Mary explained.

"So Uri is a leopard cub?" Superboy asked trying to make sure he had his fact straight.

"Yep though as you can tell Uri is not a normal Leopard so if Uri is seen people won't believe you," Mary said.

Superboy looked at Uri and could only agree even though Uri did look like a Leopard Cub Uri had storm flames coming from its ears.

"Now there should be four other rings on the ammunition for your Flame Arrow." Mary said as she watched Superboy get up from the ground and sat back down in his seat that had fallen from. Uri had climbed onto his shoulders and laid on them while Superboy began to remove the four other rings.

"Now I will explain what the Sistema C.A.I. It is A complex puzzle of four Storm Boxes, four Rain Boxes, two Lightning Boxes, two Sun Boxes, and four Cloud Boxes. Only one who can utilize all five of these types of Dying Will Flames can use this Weapon, the only one being Gokudera so far. The main structure is a set of four bone Rings that can shield the user from Attacks. The Storm Flames of the bone Rings are lightly covered in Rain Flames, which neutralize the initial part of the Attack. Of the sixteen Boxes, there are four skull Rings for each of the other Dying Will Flames, Uri, and Flame Arrow. The main method of Attack is a burst of Dying Will Flame or missile projectiles that have two kinds of Flames. The strength of these combinations is the instantaneous change from one Weapon to another. The most powerful attack is the combination of Storm and Lightning Flames into a concentrated burst called Flame Thunder." Mary explained taking a breath.

"Okay I am getting a little lost the flames, so how many are there?" Superboy asked with confusion written all over his face.

Mary chuckled before saying, "There are seven types of flames that are known only to the Vongola. First there is the Sky Flame which Anna here possesses, then there is the Storm Flame which you possess, then there is the Rain Flame, Lightning Flame, Sun Flame, Cloud Flame and the Mist Flame. Each flame also signifies a type of characteristic in person, but that can be explained another time."

"So there are seven flames, do they all take on a different color?" Superboy asked now beginning to understand better of what was going on.

"Yes they all have different colors, the Sky Flame is orange, the Storm Flame is red, the Lightning Flame is green, and the Sun Flame is yellow, the Mist Flame is indigo and finally the Cloud Flame is purple. Not only that they have a certain appearance that makes you instantly know that it the attribute that it represents." Mary explained.

"You mean it looks like the element it represents right? I noticed that as I looked at the flame." Superboy said.

Mary smiled in approval before saying," Ah, now you are beginning to understand. However, as the new owner of the Storm Ring and box it is up to you how you use them and also when you summon the Flame Arrow there shall be two smaller flames that come from the main flame that will create two special belts that will hold the rest of your boxes."

"Really!" Superboy stated a smile making its way onto his face.

"I will tell you one more thing about your system C.A.I the shields will also act as a flying board so you don't have to worry about falling long distances. How to achieve that I will leave you to figure out along with how Uri fits into the system as well," Mary stated with a smile.

Superboy nodded his head before looking at Uri who still nestled on his shoulders he then noticed that it was really late so with Mary's help he learned how to replace everything into their right boxes and how to place all of it into one box.

"It's late better head back before my friends notice I am gone." Superboy stated as he rose from his seat. Mary did the same Anna was waiting by the door.

"Next time I shall teach you sign language since I took up so much time helping you with your ring and box." Mary said as both she and Superboy arrived at the door. Superboy said his thanks as well as good bye before leaving.

When he arrived back at the base he noticed that his friends were waiting for him.

"Superboy, where have you been?" Robin asked him.

Superboy replied back with one word," Out."

"How about letting us know next time," Kid Flash said before he looked at Superboys' right hand.

"Neat ring, where did you get it?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy mentally smacked himself for forgetting to up the Storm Ring on the chain Anna gave him.

"I found it." Superboy lied even though they were his friends he didn't want them to find out about Anna and Mary yet.

"Oh…and the box that's hanging off your belt loop?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy didn't say anything, but nodded before heading to his room that he was assigned as he entered the room he took of the Storm Ring and placed it on the chain Anna gave him and put it around his neck before taking the box off. He placed the Storm box onto the dresser that was next to the bed. He then took got ready for bed since he decided to here as got into bed he thought of all that he learned today before falling asleep.


End file.
